shattered_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Raid on Polis Massa
Overview "We begin our first strike at the Republic. The Empire strikes back." ~ Satanas The Raid on Polis Massa was arguably the first battle in the conflict of the Second Galactic War. The Empire had at this point made very little ground in battling the New Republic. Ysanne Isard lost her power at Coruscant, Thrawn was defeated at Bilbringi, The Emperor killed a second time, and Daala's fleet defeated by Kyp Durron. It was clear that luck was not on their side. The empire was ind desperate need of any victory they could achieve to at least stir some morality back into their troops. This eventually led to Grand Admiral Thrawn devising some plans and strategies for the Empire to take. Thrawn and the Sith came to the conclusion to take little steps. The Empire should emulate what the burgeoning Confederacy of Independent Systems and Rebel Alliance did. They would start small and slowly gain up allies and forces before waging a full scale war. Out of all the possible targets Polis Massa was picked given how relatively undefended it was and how useful it could be. The Empire set out to claim it's first galactic gem. Using superior knowledge of the planetoid's layout they hid their Star Destroyer in the shadow of the planetoid. They were then able to land a drop team into one of the entry hangars almost unnoticed by the rest of the base. While the entry was initially messy the Empire proved its worth and made solid ground. The Empire was able to overwhelm the Republic forces and lay claim the the relay station. Prelude "The Outerrim is a region ripe for plundering. The New Republic guards it well but there is a weakness to bring it down." ~ Satanas Before the Battle initially began the question remained of what world would be attacked. It would have to be some place with a military presence but weak enough to conqueror, as well as having strategic value to the Empire. Possible candidates wee considered like Rehn Var, Aten, Dathomir, Roche asteroids, Rothana, and Ilum. However it would be Polis Massa that would be decided on. It was poorly undefended, desolate, and it would weaken Republic holdings and communications in the outer-rim. Allowing for the conquest of more planets. It was decided during the per-conference hat they would use the same tactics the Rebel Alliance used. They would bring a small drop group to surprise and overwhelm the Republic forces. A Star Destroyer would hide in the shadow of the planetoid and drop several troops via Lambada shuttles. The troops would then be able to overwhelm the soldiers stationed there. Confrontation "Holy dog shit!" ~ Satanas The start of the mission was initially successful. The initial drop team entered through the central hangar and took the Personnel there out by surprise. However the resounding boom created by the IDT firing its way in alerted the Republic troops stationed at the com link. Deducing correctly that it was an Imperial attack they bared their weapons and aimed at the main hangar. However this would be a stroke of luck for the Empire and misfortune for the Republic given the Imperials entered through the opposite door. The Imperials were entering right behind the direction the Republic troops were stationed. Initially this was unbeknownst to the Republic until the sizzling sound of the Imperials hacking off the door's hinge alerted them. By the time they had turned around it was too late. The Imperials had already busted down the door and had stormed in. The Republic soldiers however were still not deterred and open fired on the Stormtroopers entering. Given the narrow passageway the Stormtroopers were entering from they were shot down with ease due to a bottle neck effect. However this advantage would be sort lived for the Republic. When the adjacent door gave away B1 Battle Droids entered in and proceeded to fire with their Stormtrooper allies. This of course shocked the Republic soldiers at seeing these long deactivated droids and while immediately shot down in their hesitation. The match now seemed to be at a stalemate between the two forces until the balance of power was shifted one again. From the left door again came Imperial Orcs. The Orcs took the Republic soldiers by surprise by using the unorthodox methods of charging straight toward them and being armed with primitive axes. however it would seem to be effective and the Orcs succeeded in cutting down their forces. It would appear the Republic was outmatched and fell back into a tactical retreat. From the shadows emerged Darth Satanas. While this was a moment of victory in the battle he noted that the Republic was still far stronger then them. Category:Battles Category:Raids